


Sinceriously

by rubberduckybugatti



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberduckybugatti/pseuds/rubberduckybugatti
Summary: Sara Lance was rescued from the island the same time as Oliver, together the two of them with some help from their friends are setting out to full fill Robert Queens dying wish. Starts part way through season one and will loosely follow the storyline of the show.





	1. Chapter 1

Sinceriously  
A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Arrow fic, it is a Canarrow fic because I always liked Oliver and Sara as a couple, no offense to Lauriver and Olicity shippers because I love both Felicity and Laurel anyway, here is the first chapter, hope you enjoy it!  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Arrow or any of it’s characters or places, they all belong to DC comics and the CW.

 

Chapter One

Exterior Starling City, day.

A woman wearing a long flowing black cloak emerges from a car and heads straight for a dilapidated building with rusted a sigh reading ‘Queen Consolidated’ perched atop. Climbing swiftly over the chain-link fence she makes her way for the front door and slips inside before pulling down the hood of her cloak to reveal long black hair and twin katana blades strapped to her back. “Well this is a step up from the last place I found him in.” she says to herself with a smile.

“Who are you talking to? And also who are you? And are you aware that this is private property, which means you are in fact trespassing, which is against the law, meaning I could have you arrested, well not me personally but my boss, well he’s not really my boss but I work for him or with him....”

“You must be Felicity. I’ve heard so much about you I almost feel like I know you already.” the woman says.

“Well I don’t know that I must be Felicity, but yes I am her. What I don’t know is how you know that when I have no idea who you are.” the bespectacled blonde sitting at the bar says.  
“If you’re planning on using that picture you just not so stealthily took of me to run through facial recognition or something of that order I can save you the trouble by telling you it won’t be any use. I’m not in any database local or international.” the woman says.

“But that’s not possible, there has to be a photo of you somewhere online, and if it’s online I can find it.” Felicity says.

“Be my guest, just try not to be too disappointed when you come up empty.” 

“Felicity, how are you going with the….who the hell are you?” an African American man demands emerging from the shadows at the back of the room.

“Did you just come up from the lair? Or should call it the ‘Arrow cave’?” the woman in the cloak asks.

“I’ll ask you one more time before I shoot you, who the hell are you?” the mans asks.

“Relax Diggle, I come in peace.” she says ignoring the question.

“Ok, how do you know my name, and why should I trust you? Just because you say you come in peace?” Diggle asks.

“Well John it’s really quite simple, I know your name because I know all about what’s down in the basement, and what kind of operation you all run in here, and I don’t mean the night club, although I am interested in why he chose to run a night club of all things. As for your second question, if I wanted you dead I would have done it by now, I don’t generally waste time introducing myself to my targets, it’s really much more effective to kill them on sight.” she says. “So are The Arrow and Canary here or should I come back later?”

“I don’t know what you’re taking about” Diggle says.

“I would believe you Mr Diggle, if I didn’t think you were full of crap” she says with a smirk. 

“If you really are a friend as you claim to be, then why can’t you tell us who you are?” Felicity asks.

“Never said I can’t tell you who I am, I just haven’t told you yet, there’s a difference” she says.

“SO are you gonna tell us?” Felicity asks.

“No, but not for the reasons you think. Rest assured however that all will be revealed in due course, now please tell me where I can find The Arrow I have important business to discuss with him and his little bird” she says.

“Like I said before, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Diggles says.

“Ok, if that’s the way you want to play it. Just don’t say I didn’t give you the opportunity to cooperate when you wake up” she says before pulling a hidden bow from and firing an arrow at him before he can draw breath.

“What the hell was that! You say you’re a friend and then you shoot John? What the hell is wrong with you?” Felicity demands.

“Relax it’s just a tranquilizer, he’ll wake up in about an hour. Now are you going to tell me where our vigilante friends are or shall I just go down to the lair and pull up their tracking information on the computer?” she asks.  
“How do you know about that? I mean….I don’t know what you’re talking about. What lair? All we have down in the basement and spare chairs and alcohol.” Felicity says.  
“Ok enough with the stonewalling, you know that I know that you know what’s down there, so why don’t we just skip this whole part so I can find the Arrow and tell him what I came here to tell him before it’s too late. Unless of course you’d like to be responsible for the abandoned wasteland formerly known as Starling City.” she says.

“What are you talking about?” Felicity demands.

“Get me the Arrow and I’ll tell you.” she says.

“No, you can’t just come here and say something like that and just expect me to do what you want.” Felicity protests.

“Ok fine, you wanna know what’s coming? Imagine the worst thing you have ever experienced and times that by about a billion and you might come close to what I am talking about, now for last time, quit stonewalling me and tell me where the hell I can find Oliver!” she snarls with a dangerous glint in her eye pulling out one of her katanas for emphasis.

“Ok, ok, I’ll help you, just but the knife thing away.” Felicity says.

“It’s called a katana actually, and it’s a samurai sword originating from ancient Japan, this particular one has been in my family for generations.” she says.

“But you’re not Japanese.” Felicity points out.

“No, I’m not, can we please get back to the task at hand? Namely finding Oliver, if you don’t have the time I can do it myself, all I need is a computer.

“You know computers?” Felicity asks.

“I know enough to get by and that is the last question I will be answering until you answer mine, where the hell are the Arrow and the Canary?” she demands a hint of annoyance creeping into her tone.

“I can’t tell you that.” Felicity says.

“Well then you leave me no choice.” she says snatching the laptop on the bar.

“Hey that’s mine!” Felicity snaps.

“I gave you the option of helping me. “she responds with a shrug before firing an arrow into the fuse box plunging the club into darkness.

Unknown Rooftop in Starling City. Day.

“Whatever it is you’re thinking about right now, stop it.” Sara Lance says slipping her hand into her boyfriends.

“How do you know what I’m thinking isn’t something good?” Oliver counters.

“Because I know you Ollie, sometimes better than you know yourself, and you have that look in your eye that look that tells me you’re blaming yourself for what happened, just like you always do. But guess what? It’s not your fault someone killed James Holder, just like it’s not your fault we got stranded on Lian Yu. Or that your father died, or Thea got into trouble while we were gone.” she replies.

“Ok fine, so maybe James Holder isn’t my fault, and maybe Thea getting into trouble isn’t either, but some things are my fault. You would never have been on the boat if it weren’t for me. If I hadn’t been so selfish and self-centred you never would have gotten on that boat and you never would have had to go through everything you went through the last five years. Every scar you have is my fault because you wouldn’t have been in those situations if I hadn’t made you come on the boat with me.” he says.

“Ollie how many times do I have to tell you, the scars are not your fault, you didn’t give me any of them, and I got on the boat because I wanted to not because you made me.” she replies reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck. “Do you wanna know something else? I don’t regret that decision, not one bit, because if I hadn’t gotten on that boat with you I never would have had the opportunity to fall in love with you and I can’t imagine my life without you in it.” she tells him before pulling him closer and pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

“I love you to Sara. I would never have survived those five years without you.” he replies kissing her back with equal passion.

“Well it’s good to know some things never change. You two are still nauseatingly in love with each other.” an unfamiliar voice says and a figure in a black cloak lands on the rooftop bow drawn and aimed at the two.  
A/N: Thanks for reading hope you liked the first chapter, let me know what you think and If I should continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:  
DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ARROW OR ANY OF IT’S CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS AND THE CW.  
A/N: Here’s the next chapter, hope you all like it. As I said in the last chapter, this story begins around Season One but will have a few changes from the show.

Oliver and Sara hastily pull away from each other and turn in the direction of the voice only to be met by the a rapidly approaching arrow, Oliver ducks pulling Sara down with him just barely avoiding getting shot before drawing his own bow and firing back in the direction the voice came from.

“I almost forgot how good you are with that thing.” the voice says as a figure emerges casually swinging Olivers’ arrow in her hand. “You almost got me that time, it’s been years since someone’s gotten close to hitting me, it’s almost refreshing.”

“If almost getting shot was so much of a thrill for you how about actually getting shot?” Oliver snarls nocking three arrows simultaneously and firing them at the intruder.

“Impressive.” she comments flipping and jumping to avoid the arrows before looking the archer in the eyes with a smile. “I bet that comes in handy when you’re chasing down the bad guys. Nice use of the hood by the way Shado and Yao Fei would be proud.”

“How do you know about them?” Sara demands drawing her batons and advancing on the new comer.

“Give it your best shot.” she responds.

“Pretty cocky for someone who won’t even tell us their name.” Sara replies “Come on Ollie let’s see if she can back all that talk with some action.”

“I’d love to.” Oliver replies and the two vigilantes run towards the intruder in a well-practiced synchronisation, one approaching from each side cutting off her escape. Sara attacks first hitting out with her baton before Oliver pulls a similar baton from behind his back and comes at her from the other side.

“Nice team work.” the woman says pulling twin katanas from her back and blocking both attacks simultaneously before disarming Sara and turning her attention to Oliver. “You wanna surrender?” 

“Never.” Oliver responds hitting out at her with his baton.

“Your technique has improved. Quite significantly actually, have you been working with Sara on that since getting back from the Island or did you pick it in Nanda Parbat?” she asks.

“Nyssa?” Sara asks getting to her feet and coming to stand beside Oliver “is that you? Why are you here? I thought you and your father approved of our leaving to save our city as long as we honour our commitment to the League.”

“You flatter me with the comparison, but no I am not the demons heir. I have however had the honour of meeting her but we’re not here to skip down memory lane. At least not yet, I came because I have information that might be of some interest to you.” she says.

“And are you going to share that information with us or just continue to taunt us with your knowledge of us while offering nothing about who you are or your intentions.” Oliver says.

“My intentions are to inform you of an impending threat and with your permission help you to take them out before they destroy your city.” she says.

“And why would you want to do that?” Sara asks.

“Because there are people here that I care about, something the three of us have in common.” she replies.

“You have family in Starling?” Oliver asks.

“You could say that. We’re not related by blood but I definitely consider them family, and I hope feel the same.” she says. “I was hoping to catch up with them while I’m here but they’re proving to be harder do track down than I thought.”

“May I ask who these people are? Maybe I know them.” Oliver asks.

“Now that’s the Oliver I know, always wanting to help others, and thank you for that. But I’ve already found them.” She says pushing a button on her wrist. “In fact, they’re standing right in front of me.”

Sara lowers her baton and lets out a low chuckle “I should have known it was you” she says shaking her head “So what brings you to our little corner of the world?”

“Like I said, I have information on an impending threat and I figured who better to help me than The Arrow and The Canary.” she replies “I met your partners, John Diggle and Felicity Smoak, didn’t get to the lair though, we didn’t exactly get off on the right foot they didn’t give me the information I wanted so I had to use other means to track you down.”

“You didn’t hurt them to badly did you?” Oliver asks.

“I didn’t hurt them at all. I shot Dig with a tranquilizer arrow and borrowed Felicity’s laptop but I’m hoping they’ll be able to look past that in light of the information I have to share with you all.” she says.“I heard from a reliable source that the Triad are teaming up with Malcom Merlyn to expand their territory and start pushing more drugs into the glades.” 

“What reliable source would that be?” Sara asks.

“Anatoli. He sends his regards by the way, he said to tell you he misses his favourite American and to remind you that you are welcome in Russia anytime. The Bratva and The Triad have so far managed to co-exist in Starling, but if this goes ahead that might all change and if a mob war starts that will be detrimental to Starling.” 

“But why would Malcom want to a part of the Triads plan?” Oliver asks.

“Because his wife was killed in The Glades, she was attacked and dying and no one helped her, he thinks all the people in The Glades should be punished for that.” She replies.

“We can’t kill Malcom though, Tommy is one of my best friends, and he is Ollies best friend, killing his father wouldn’t be a good move on our part Ana.” Sara points out.

“So, you go after the Triad” Ana replies.

“But the Triad know who we are, they wouldn’t take us seriously. They never have before, what’s going to make this time any different to other times we’ve crossed paths with them?” Sara asks.

“Because this time you won’t be going as Oliver Queen and Sara Lance, former castaways turned vigilantes. You’ll be going against them as Oliver Queen Bratva captain, and Sara Lance….ok so you’ll still be Sara Lance but you’ll have him…and you’ll have me…granted I have no title either but three sets of fists are better than two right?” Ana asks.

“And the Bratva is ok with this course of action?” Oliver asks.

“Anatoli suggested it, says he doesn’t want to start a mob war if he can avoid it.” Ana replies.

“Seems like we have some work to do.” Sara says. “We should get back to the Arrow cave” she adds with a sidelong glance at her boyfriend.

“We don’t call it that!” Oliver insists indignantly.

“Oh I don’t know, it does have a nice ring to it, and well this whole crusade was started by you on your fathers request and it is in your families building so I think it fits.” she says sliding her hand into his.

“If you start calling it the Arrow cave I’m going back to Lian Yu” he threatens.

Meanwhile at the foundry. 

Felicity is pacing back and forth in front of the bar waiting for a still unconscious Diggle to wake up, frantically typing on her phone, she lets out a sigh of frustration before sinking down to sit on the nearest chair and resting her head against the back. 

“W-what happened?” Diggle asks groggily sometime later slowly rising to a sitting position and glancing up at Felicity enquiringly.

“Some crazy woman came here demanding to know where Oliver and Sara are because apparently she has important information for them, and when we refused to help her she shot you with a tranquilizer arrow, stole my laptop and took out the lights and the disappeared without a trace.” Felicity responds.

“But the lights are still working Felicity.” Diggle points out.

“Yes I know the lights are still working Diggle, she shot the fuse box and plunged the whole place into darkness but then the lights came back on about five minutes later and the arrow was gone and so was she.” Felicity explains.

“So do you think she’s a threat?” Diggle asks getting to his feet and making his way over the chair beside her.

“I don’t know, she didn’t kill us. But she seems to know an awful lot about all four of us, I guess she could be an undercover cop, but the cops don’t know who the Arrow and Canary are and she does, so she’s probably not a cop.” Felicity says.

“You think she managed to find them?” Diggle asks.

“I’d say the odds on that are fairly high.” Ana says entering the club with her hood down and bow slung casually over her shoulder.

“You have a lot of nerve coming back here.” Diggle says drawing his gun and aiming it at her head.

“I’ve been told that before, on multiple occasions actually. But like I said before I come in peace.” she says. 

“What and we’re just supposed to take your word for it after you shot me and stole her computer?” Diggle asks.

“It was just a tranquilizer Diggle, and I didn’t steal her computer. I borrowed it fully intending to return it as soon as I had used it to get what I wanted. Which I have now done, so here’s the laptop.” she says crossing the room and placing it on the table in front of Felicity. “I assure you it’s exactly how it was when I borrowed it, in fact it’s a little better, I updated the firewall and added a couple of extra security measures so it should now be pretty much impossible to remotely hack into to steal files.”

“You tampered with my firewall?” Felicity shrieks grabbing the computer and turning it on.

“No I improved it. The one you had was good, but I have access to a better one and since there’s all kinds of information on our mutual friends I took it upon myself to upgrade it”   
Ana replies.

“Oh she’s gonna kill you, no one messes with her computer and lives to tell about it.” Diggle comments.

“Well technically the computer belongs to Queen Consolidated, it was bought by the company and given to her to use for IT work, but it is still technically the property of Queen Consolidated meaning I am perfectly within my rights to use it.” Ana says.

“That might be true if you were a QC employee, which you’re not.” Felicity says.

“No I’m not, but Oliver gave me his permission to use QC resources whenever I see fit.” she says.

“And when did he do that?” Diggle asks.

“About three or four years ago.” Oliver replies entering the foundry hand in hand with Sara.

“But Oliver you were on the island for the last five years” Diggle points out.

“Yes, I was. Or rather…. we were.” Oliver says. “All three of us.”

“You were on the Island?” Felicity asks turning to Ana.

“Yes, I was, and no I am not going to talk about it.” Ana replies.

“Can you at least tell us your name now?” Diggle asks.

“Sure, but let’s go down to the lair, don’t want a member of the public wondering in and blowing your cover. Unless you want to reveal your identities to the whole city and let everyone in on your secret.” she says.

“How is it that you know so much about our operations? I thought we were doing pretty well with the whole keeping people in the dark about our extra-curricular activities.” Felicity asks as they enter the lair.

“You do a pretty good job. I just knew what to look for and where to start looking, the police and everyone else in the city who is trying to find out who the vigilantes are don’t have any idea where to start so they’re pretty much flying blind.” Ana says, “And really who is going to suspect a billionaire playboy and the girl who ran off with her sisters’ boyfriend of being the vigilantes?” 

“Well it’s nice to know you have such a high opinion of us.” Oliver jokes.

“That’s what they all think Ollie, I know the real you. Both of you, you’re not the selfish kids you were when you got on that boat. You’ve changed, you survived five years of hell and still managed to hold onto your humanity, not many people can do that. Most people couldn’t endure even half of what you two have” Ana says.

“Well it helped that we had a few friends along the way.” Sara comments.

“Friends are a good thing, especially friendships forged through the tough times. That’s when you really know you can count on someone, when they don’t abandon you even when a whole battalion of psychopaths is coming to kill you.” Ana says.

“You three faced down a battalion?” Diggle asks.

“Well it wasn’t a whole battalion, more like a company of about fifty or sixty. But yes, we did face them down.” Oliver says, “And that is all we’re going to say on the matter.”

“But I thought the island was uninhabited, where the hell did fifty or sixty soldiers come from?” Felicity asks.

“They came on a boat in the dead of night lead by and mad scientist who liked to keep people locked in cages and use them as human guinea pigs for his experiments. He also had a tendency towards torturing his prisoners for information.” Ana snarls. 

“So, this is our base of operations, pretty basic but we have everything we need” Oliver says hastily changing the subject. “That fridge there contains our blood in case of emergency, which has come in handy a couple of times already.”

“I bet it has, throwing yourself off buildings and taking on the criminal underbelly can take a toll on a person. Not much good happened on that Island, but it did help forge the two of you into forces to be reckoned with. I wouldn’t want to face you down in a dark alley” Ana says.

“Ummm not to like break family reunion or anything but…you did say you were going to tell us your name once we got down to the lair, and well…here we are.” Felicity says “have been for the last five minutes, with a stranger in the lair and no idea if she’s an ally or an enemy.” she mutters to herself.

“If I was an enemy Felicity I wouldn’t have wasted all this time making small talk, also knowing all you do about Oliver and Sara, how they’re hiding their identity from everyone including their families who they love more than anything else in the world do you really think they’d invite me down here if that thought for even a second that I might pose a threat to them and their crusade? If I was working for Malcolm Merlyn or the Triad and wanted to get my hands on the book I would have just killed you all and searched for it alone.” Ana says.

“She’s a friend, one that both Sara and I trust with our lives because she has saved both of our lives on multiple occasions, so I would appreciate it if you would refrain from doubting her motives. I personally vouch for her and if my word is not good enough for you then know where the door is and no one is going to stop you from walking through it.” Oliver says.

“My name is Ulyana Toya Hjelmstad. But you can call me Ana.” Ana says. “Now down to business. Malcolm Merlyn CEO of Merlyn Global and father to Thomas Merlyn aka Tommy is working with The Triad to push more drugs into The Glades.”

“But why would Tommy’s father want push drugs into the glades? What does he stand to gain from that?” Diggle asks.

“Rebecca Merlyn was killed in The Glades. Malcom hates the people in The Glades because no one stopped to help her, they just left her lying in the street while she bled out.” Ana explains. “He wants everyone in The Glades to suffer for not helping her.”

“So he’s helping The Triad to sell drugs?” Felicity asks. “No offense but that doesn’t really seem like a massive threat.”

“That’s just the start of it. He has something else in the works, something big, I don’t know what it is, or what his timeline is. All I know is that he’s calling it The Undertaking.” Ana explains. “I am here to help ensure that doesn’t happen.”

“And why would you care what happens to Starling City? Judging by your name and accent you’re not from here. Where are you from anyway?” Diggle asks.

“I’ve lived in many places all over the world, Norway, Russia, China, Japan, Canada, even lived in Australia for a little while and of course everyone’s favourite place Lian Yu.” she says exchanging a smile with Oliver and Sara. “But as to why I am here, it’s really quite simple. Oliver and Sara are here, I consider them family and where I’m from you never turn your back on your family.”

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed Chapter Two! I’m thinking about starting some flashbacks in the next few chapters, would people be interested in that?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ARROW OR ANY OF IT’S CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS AND THE CW.  
A/N: Here’s the next chapter. Hope you like it, it took a little longer to post than I thought it would…had a busy weekend at work with a private function so I didn’t have time to post yesterday when I was planning too.   
Oliver and Sara’s apartment later that night.  
“You’re welcome to stay here as long as you want to, in fact we would love it if you’d consider staying permanently. We can always use someone with your capabilities.” Sara says as the two women watch Oliver cook.  
“Are you sure there’s nothing we can do to help?” Ana asks.  
“Totally sure, you two just hang out and catch up, I have everything under control in here.” Oliver assures them with a smile.  
“I know I’ve probably told you this before, but you have a good one there. Don’t let him go, the good ones are hard to find. Men who cook and clean without being asked are few and far between, also he’s kinda easy on the eye and can kick ass in a fight.” Ana says.  
“Oh, I don’t plan on letting him go any time soon, or ever as a matter of fact. I know we got together under less than perfect circumstances and if I could go back and not sleep with my sisters’ boyfriend I would. But I love Ollie, and I honestly don’t know what I would do without him.” Sara responds.  
“Well you’re definitely right about the circumstances being less than perfect, but as someone who has been with you both through the good and bad times I can personally vouch for the fact that you’re about as perfect for each other as any couple could be.” Ana says.  
“I couldn’t imagine my life without him. He understands me in a way no one else does, not even my parents. I know I can tell him anything and he’s not going to judge me or look at me any differently. I never had that before I met him. If I told almost anyone else what happened during those five years, or what I had to do, what I had to become to survive, they’d see me differently. They think I was a monster or that I’m insane and need to be locked up in a mental institution.” Sara says.  
“What are you two talking about?” Oliver asks curiously on his way past the kitchen table, knife in hand.  
“Secret girl talk.” Sara says poking her tongue out at him.  
“Say no more, I know when I’m not wanted.” he jokes back.  
“You’re always wanted.” she says grabbing his free hand and pulling him towards her for a quick kiss. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” he replies returning her kiss. “I should get back to the kitchen, don’t want to burn dinner.”  
“So what are you making for us anyway?” Ana asks.   
“I caught a bird in the garden and a couple of rats in the basement of the club, so I thought I’d cook them up with some vegetables and a red wine reduction.” he replies.  
“He’s joking, right?” she asks. “I can never tell with him. I’d hate to come up against him in a poker game because I could just never win.”   
“Yeah he’s joking, I don’t know what he’s making though, I asked him this morning but he said it was a secret, and when Ollie wants to keep a secret nothing will make him reveal it before he’s ready.” Sara informs her.  
“So how’s he doing with his tendency to take the blame for everything?” Ana asks.  
“Like you said up on the roof, some things never change. He still takes the blame for everything that goes wrong, even if there is no possible way it could have been his fault.” Sara says with a sigh. “He still blames himself for everything I had to go through the last five years, even though I’ve told him countless times that I don’t blame him one little bit and that it was my decision to get on the Gambit with him.”  
“And I’d bet a lot of money that you’d make the same decision again if you were ever given the opportunity to go back t in time to that moment.” Ana says.  
“You’d win that bet, every time. I’d get on the boat with him in a heartbeat, even knowing everything I’d have to go through. All the bad times, all the sacrifices I had to make, the betrayals, the injuries all of it pale in significance compared to what I got in return. I got to fall in love with the best man in the universe and have him fall in love with me.” Sara says.  
“He is pretty amazing.” she agrees. “And I don’t just mean when he has his shirt off, but I’d be lying if I said that wasn’t at least part of his appeal. Plus his selflessness, there aren’t many people who’d be able to endure the kind of torture Fyers put him through when he was trying to information on the whereabouts of Shado’s father.”  
“Hey! Back off, he’s mine!” Sara responds with mock annoyance.  
“Oh trust me I know he’s yours. Anyone who spends more than about five minutes with the two of you knows without a doubt that you’re together for the long haul and that trying to come between you would be futile.” Ana says. “Felicity seems quite infatuated with him though, the way she was looking at him back in the Foundry left little to the imagination, or is that just the way she is?”  
“Oh he’s got himself an admirer in her that’s for sure. You should see her when he’s the salmon ladder, she can’t keep her eyes off him.” Sara says. “Same thing when we’re sparring, I’ll catch her staring at him with longing eyes.”  
“And that doesn’t bother you?” Ana asks.  
“A little” Sara says with a shrug. “But if I let it get to me every time someone made eyes at him I’d drive myself crazy. Especially now that we’re back home, he’s Oliver Queen, everyone knows he is, son of Robert Queen CEO of the multi-billion-dollar Queen empire. We can’t go out anywhere in this city without at least one girl shamelessly throwing herself at him.”  
“Handsome young billionaire, comes back from the dead after five years on an uninhabited island in the middle of nowhere, who also just happens to be the heir to a multi-billion-dollar empire that has offices and factories all over the world? Yeah that’s definitely going to garner the attention of a few gold diggers and bimbos wanting their fifteen minutes of fame.” Ana says.  
“Dinners ready” Oliver announces bringing a steaming lasagne to the table.   
“Well this is definitely a step up from the birds and rodents we ate on the island.” Ana says.  
“His cooking skills have improved a bit in the last few years.” Sara says.  
“I can tell, this smells amazing.” Ana says.  
“Hopefully it’ll taste better than the first meal we shared together.” Sara comments “that was definitely not your best effort Ollie.”  
“You can say that again, the first time he cooked I was afraid he was gonna blow the island or at the very least set the forest on fire.” Ana says.  
“I love you guys too.” Oliver says sarcastically. “And as for this meal tasting better than that one, I have just one thing to say my resources are significantly better here than they were on the island”   
“We also have wine” Sara says “What shall we have tonight? Red, white or sparkling?”   
“I have a bottle of case of 1985 Chateauneuf Du Pape in the basement, we could have a bottle of that.” Oliver suggest.  
“A case of it? What’d you two do knock of a wine merchant or something?” Ana asks.  
“Not quite, I bought it.” Oliver says.  
Lian Yu -Slade’s Plane.  
“We have to do something, that crazy, psychopath, has Ollie and it’s all my fault!” Sara says pacing back and forth in the fuselage they have called home since being stranded on the island.  
“It’s not your fault Sara, you can’t blame yourself for what happened.” Shado says attempting to comfort the friend she has come to see as a little sister.  
“But he was only captured because he was defending me, if I had been paying attention to my surroundings more they never would have found me.” she says voice full of self-loathing.  
“You can’t be so hard on yourself Sara, none of us expected for anyone else to be on the island after we got rid of Fyers and his men.” Slade Wilson says.  
“Regardless, he has Ollie and when Ollie doesn’t tell him what he wants like we all know he won’t because he’s so damn stubborn what the hell do you think is gonna happen to him? We should go find Ivo and trade the hozen for Ollie.” she says searching frantically around the plane for the small arrow head shaped object.  
“That would work, except that once we give him the hozen we have no bargaining chip, and are no longer of any use to him so he’ll have nothing stopping him from shooting us all in the head. We are no good to the kid if we’re dead.” Slade says.  
“So, you’ll help me get him back?” Sara asks.  
“Of course, we’ll help you get him back. Never abandon a fellow soldier to the hands of the enemy.” Slade replies.  
“You consider Oliver a fellow soldier? I thought in your opinion he was a lost cause with no hope of becoming anything even close to resembling someone who might one day be able to fight.” Sara points out.  
“Yeah you did say something to that effect Slade.” Shado supplies helpfully.  
“If you tell him what I’m about to say I’ll deny it, but the kid isn’t a total waste of space.” Slade says gruffly.   
“Wow, Slade, should I be worried that you’re going to steal Ollie from me?” Sara jokes.  
“I think you should be, Slade saying Ollie’s not a total waste of space is just a few steps down from him declaring his undying love. If you’re not careful the two of them may run away together and get married.” Shado says and the two women share a chuckle.  
“When you two are done with your giggling, how about we get back to the problem at hand, namely saving the kid before that psychopath kills him.” Slade says.  
“So how do you propose we go about getting him back without getting ourselves killed.” Sara asks.  
“We track them down, wait for the right moment and then attack as one, hopefully taking down most of the guards before surrounding the remaining ones and demanding they return the kid in exchange for their lives.” Slade says.  
“Do you really think they’re just going to give us Oliver when we demand it?” Sara asks.  
“No I don’t, but if we just go in there all guns blazing the first thing they’re going to do is kill the kid and then all of this will have been in vain.”   
On the Amazo.  
“You have a choice in front of you Mr Queen.” Anthony Ivo says. “We know the Mirakuru is on this Island, and we know that your friends are in possession of it. What we don’t know however is the precise location of your friends or the Mirakuru that’s where you come in. You have two options, tell us where your friends are and I will grant you a quick death. Or continue to be uncooperative and we will find them ourselves, at which point I will kill them one by one right in front of you.”  
“Go ahead and kill me, I am not telling you where my friends are.” Oliver spits glaring at the man in front of him a look of pure hatred.  
“Rest assured Mr Queen, I will grant you your wish and kill you. But due to your unwillingness to cooperate your death will only come after the deaths of your friends.” Ivo says.  
“My friends are not that easy to kill.” Oliver replies defiantly.  
“Well I guess we’ll see about that when we find them won’t we Mr Queen?” Ivo asks. “Prepare the boats, we’re going to the island.” he adds to his men.  
“What about him?” one of the men asks kicking Oliver where he sits tied to a chair.  
“Knock him out and bring him with us, I want to see the look in his eyes as I kill everyone he cares about.” Ivo says.  
“GO TO HELL YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!” Oliver snarls.  
“All in good time Mr Queen, all in good time.” The doctor replies before turning away from the younger man and walking out the door.  
“You heard the boss, what are you waiting for? Hit him over the head and get him onto the inflatable landing craft on the starboard side of the ship.” one of the mercenaries, who appears to be a leader of sorts says.  
“Goodnight Mr Queen” Oliver hears before being hit over the head with what feel like a plank of wood and falling to the ground unconscious.  
Somewhere on the island.  
“There are eight mercenaries, plus Oliver and the doctor. Four guarding Oliver and the doctor, and four taking up flanking positions, two in front and two behind. We should try and take those three out of play before engaging the rest.” Slade explains to Shado and Sara in a low voice as the three of them watch Ivo and his men dragging a semi-conscious Oliver through the jungle.  
“When you say ‘take those three out of play’ what exactly do you mean by that?” Sara asks.  
“Shoot them.” Slade says simply. “Three against four is a lot more manageable than three against eight.”   
“Three against nine you mean, the doctor might not be a mercenary but he’s clearly a lunatic and a psychopath, he’s not going to let us take Oliver back without a fight.” Shado points out.  
“Well then it would be four against nine, Ollie isn’t one to sit out of a fight, even if he can barely stand on his own two feet.” Sara says a little sadly.   
“Kid’s stubborn, doesn’t back down when someone he cares about is being threatened.” Slade comments.  
“Wow Slade, did you just compliment Ollie? Are you feeling ok?” Sara jokes.  
“I give credit where credits due. Kid’s come a long way from the pitiful playboy he was when we first met.” Slade says.  
“He did withstand Wintergreens torture though.” Shado reminds the Australian.  
“Yes he did, but I didn’t know about that at the time. I didn’t know him at all, he was just a stranger who wondered into my plane, and he had little to no fighting skills.” Slade says. “I didn’t really trust him until you came back from your wood gathering expedition and practically jumped him right then and there.”  
“I never heard this story, why did I never hear this story?” Shado demands looking from one to the other questioningly.  
“Ollie and I got separated when he was captured by Fyers men, I tried to go after them but Yao Fei refused to let me and sent me off to find Slade instead. So anyway long story short I found Slade convinced him I was friendly and we spent a few days together in the plane waiting for Ollie and Yao Fei to return, on the third of fourth day I was out collecting wood for the fire while Slade played with his swords in the plane.” Sara begins.  
“I was not playing with my swords, I don’t play with my swords. I was honing my skills.” Slade protests.  
“Hey I don’t see you jumping in to tell her the story, if you don’t like the way I’m telling it by all means takeover.” Sara says.  
“Maybe I will.” Slade responds.  
“Will one of you please tell me the rest of it? You Sara, were out collecting wood, and you Slade were in the plane honing your skills with the sword.” Shado prompts.  
“I was on the plane and had just finished practicing a few moves with my sword, and this stranger walked in, covered in dirt so naturally I went on the defensive. He started babbling about how Yao Fei sent him to help blah blah blah anyway I was just debating whether to kill him when Sara comes in carrying a load of wood, and upon seeing the stranger drops said wood and launches herself at him with a squeal of what I’m assuming was happiness. She then proceeded to yell at him for scaring her before the two of them mentally scarred me for life when they started kissing and ripping each-others’ clothes off.” Slade says.  
“Well I was happy to see him, I thought he was dead.” Sara explains. “And when the love of your life comes back from the dead, even if they weren’t really dead you have to make the most of it.”  
“So are we going to be subjected to a similar display of affection when we rescue the kid from the crazy doctor?” Slade asks.  
“I’m gonna lie to you Slade, that is a possibility.” Sara says.  
“God help us all.” Slade mutters picking up his sword and making his way out of the plane without another word.  
“I would pay to see his reaction to you and Oliver making out right in front of him.” Shado says with a sly smile.  
“You’d pay to see your boyfriend uncomfortable?” Sara asks.  
“Sure, why not?” Shado replies with a shrug. “He’s always so unflappable, nothing ever gets to him, face down a squadron of crazed gunmen? No problem. Take on a crazed lunatic who wants to blow up a plane and start world war three? No problem. But you and Oliver kissing….that he can’t handle? I have to see that in person.”  
“Well when you put it like that how can I possibly refuse?” Sara says.  
“Oh yeah because it’s going to be such a chore for you to kiss your boyfriend.” Shado says sarcastically.  
“Yes I know, but you’re like a sister to me, and I will do anything to ensure those I love are happy.” Sara jokes back.  
“You know I’m gonna tell Oliver you said that.” Shado says.  
“You tell Ollie that and I’ll tell Slade you put me up to making out with Oliver in front of him.” Sara counters.  
“You’ve come a long way from the Sara I first met, that Sara would have begged me not to say anything to Ollie. But now here you are, just a few weeks later coming up with a plan that ensures our mutual destruction. Well played Sara Lance, well played.” Shado says.  
“What are you two still doing in there? Having a tea party? Get a move on, if we want to save the kid we’ve got to find him first and that could take a while in this God forsaken jungle.” Slade’s voice says from outside the plane.  
“We should join him before he goes to rescue Oliver by himself.” Sara says.  
A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed chapter three. Please let me know what you think, I have started working on the next chapter and will hopefully be posting within the next week.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:  
Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or any of it’s characters or locations. They belong to DC comics.  
A/N: Hey guys, here’s the new chapter. Sorry it took so long to get it out, we’ve been short staffed at work so I’ve been working extra hours and haven’t had much time to write. But here’s the new chapter finally! Let me know what you think.

The following morning, Sara and Oliver’s’ apartment Starling City.

“Good morning, did you sleep well? You’re the first guest we’ve had here I hope the room was to your liking?” Sara asks as Ana walks into the kitchen and takes a seat at the table.

“Well you can rest assured that the room leaves nothing to be desired, private bathroom with a jacuzzi, complimentary bath robe, slippers, and bags delivered to your door, are you sure this isn’t a luxury hotel?” Ana asks. 

“We just want our guests to be comfortable.” Sara says.

“You’ve definitely achieved that goal, if anything you’ve done too good a job of making the room comfortable, you may find that your guests reluctant to leave. I’m considering moving in permanently myself.” she says.

“You know you’re welcome to stay as long as you want too right? You’re family, as far as Ollie and I are concerned this place is your home as long as you want it to be, you want coffee? I was about to brew some.” Sara asks.

“Coffee would be great.” Ana responds. “Speaking of Oliver, I haven’t seen him this morning, don’t tell me he’s still asleep?”

“Oliver? No he’s not asleep, actually I don’t know where he is. He was gone when I woke up, probably went to play with the salmon ladder or something, I swear he loves that thing almost as much has he loves me…maybe more.” Sara replies with a wry smile.

“The salmon ladder? At 7am on a Sunday? Is he crazy?” Ana asks.

“Probably, but if his craziness manifests itself in a mild obsession with the salmon ladder I for one am not going to complain. Although it can be somewhat distracting when he’s using it while I’m trying to train.” she says.

“So have you and Oliver talked much about the future?” Ana asks.

“By day we’re focusing on settling back into life in Starling city, reconnecting with our family and friends, getting used to being in the spotlight, well Ollie’s used to it…or was…it’s all still pretty new to me. But if being the subject of gossip columnists and celebrity bloggers is the price I have to pay to be with him I am more than willing to pay it. He’s definitely worth a few cringeworthy pictures…even I they are online for everyone to see.” Sara says.

“I refuse to believe any of the photos of you are ‘cringeworthy’, and even if there were some Oliver would beat the living daylights out of anyone who dared to say anything even remotely negative about you. But your vigilante goals are not what I was referring to when I asked about your future.” Ana says. 

“Then what were you referring to?” Sara asks.

“Well I was wondering if you two had ever discussed the ‘m’ word.” Ana replies.

“Money? It’s come up once or twice, I think that’s part of the reason he opened Verdant, to make some money on his own, so that he isn’t solely dependent on his trust fund.” Sara says.

“Not that ‘m’ word. The other one. The one that rhymes with carriage, and traditionally requires a white dress, a priest, vows, a church, flower and rings.” Ana says.

“Marriage? No, we haven’t really discussed it. Not properly anyway. I mean it’s come…once or twice, usually either really late at night when we’re on a stake-out looking for one of the scum-bags from the list or when we’re drunk.” Sara replies softly.

“So it’s something you both want?” Ana asks.

“If you’d asked me that a few years ago…I would have said no right away. Before the gambit, I never thought I was the marrying type, I just figured I’d have a string of meaningless relationships with guys that didn’t really care about me. The one guy I actually thought I might have any genuine feelings for was dating my sister and Laurel was the golden girl, all the guys wanted her, all the girls wanted to be her, she could do no wrong and then there’s me. The screw up little sister, always getting into trouble, never sticking with anything. Who in there right mind would want to be with that girl when they could be with the prom queen who wanted to become a lawyer and save the world?” Sara says. 

“And now?” Ana asks quietly.

“Now? I can’t think of anything better than one day being Mrs Queen, and that’s all thanks to Oliver.” Sara replies.

“Have you told him that?” Ana asks.

“Not in so many words. But he knows how I feel. He told me I was crazy to ever think that all I was destined for is meaningless relationships. That some guy was bound to fall in love with me, and want to spend the rest of his life making me happy” Sara says “Then he immediately followed that up by saying if that were ever to happen he’d rip said guy’s head off and hurl it off the top of the Space Needle.”

“Classic Ollie, equal parts charm and violent tendencies. That’s probably why both Ra’s and Anatoli are so eager to have him as part of their organisations. I don’t know anyone else who could convince Anatoli that aligning himself with the League is a good idea, and I don’t know Ra’s that well but I doubt he’s easily swayed into forming allegiances with other criminal outfits.” Ana says.

“You’d be right in that assumption. The League isn’t one for forming allegiances.” Sara confirms.

“Which goes to show how much faith they both have in Oliver. Plus, the fact that he’s one the highest ranked non-Russian members possibly ever, and definitely the only former playboy billionaire.” Ana says. “And definitely the highest-ranking member who couldn’t speak a word of Russian when he started training.”

“Also he had the added bonus of being Anatoli’s favourite American.” Sara adds.

“Yeah, Anatoli might be one of the most feared men I Russia, and doesn’t particularly like strangers, but he sometimes makes exceptions, like for example when someone saves him from a mad scientist hell bent on finding a mythical Japanese super-drug that may or may not be hidden on an uninhabited island in the middle of the North China sea.”

Abandoned warehouse somewhere in Starling.

“Thank-you for agreeing to meet me on such short notice.” Malcom Merlyn says with a smile.

“Anything for a friend.” Chien Na Wei says with a smile stepping out of the shadows with two men behind her. “How can The Triad be of service to you Mr Merlyn?”

“I have a proposition for you. One that I am sure will be mutually beneficial for both of us.” Malcom says sitting down casually in a chair against the wall and propping his feet up on a discarded bucket.

“Well that sounds intriguing, would you like to tell me more about this proposition of yours?” Wei asks.

“It’s quite simple really, I provide you with the necessary funds to expand your little corner of the illegal narcotics trade in The Glades, and you give me forty percent of your profit.” Malcom says.

“Merlyn Global moving into the drug trafficking business, is it?” Wei asks.

“No, because the money for this venture of ours will not be coming from the company. It will be coming from my private off-shore account. Let’s call it my ‘rainy day’ fund. One that can’t be traced. Should you choose to accept my offer I will pay you up to three million a quarter for your narcotics trade. “

“You’re a billionaire Mr Merlyn, clearly you don’t need the money, so why are you offering to fund the expansion of my organizations drug empire?” Wei asks.

“My reasons are my own, all you need to know is that I am willing to fund your operations. I know you’ve been looking to expand I’m willing to invest in that expansion, so the way I see it you have two options, you take my money and start expanding your drug empire, or you leave it and look for other funding options.” Merlyn says.

“I’ll talk to my associates to discuss the merits of your offer and how it will tie in with our current ventures..” Wei responds.

“I look forward to hearing from you. Call my private number, this deal is off the books so it should be discussed outside of the office.” he says.

“I’ll be in touch by the end of the week.” Wei replies with a bow to the Merlyn magnate.

“I look forward to our new partnership.” Malcom says.

“You’re very confident Mr Merlyn. I haven’t agreed to join your venture yet.” Wei says.

“No, you haven’t. But I know enough about you and your organization to know that you’re smart enough to recognize a golden opportunity when it comes your way. This a golden opportunity, one that will make us both a lot of money, and I’m willing to let you in on the ground level, we’ll build our new empire together and spilt the prophets equally. I can even set you up with an untraceable off shore account if you need it.” Malcom says.

“I assure Mr Merlyn we are quite capable of acquiring our own off shore accounts. I have another meeting scheduled, but I will be in touch by the end of the week with our decision.” Wei says.

A/N: Thanks for reading, please leave a review and let me know what you think. The next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
